FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a welding joint by means of which workpieces having a throughlet, such as pipes, bends, junction parts and the like are joined together, in which on the inner side of the workpieces in the region of the weld a backing sleeve is present. The invention also relates to a backing sleeve for use in the joint as a permanent remaining part enclosed in said joint.